House Forrester
House Forrester is a noble house from the wolfswood in the North of Westeros. They are vassals of the Glovers of Deepwood Motte, and have their seat at the wooden castle of Ironrath. Their words are "Iron From Ice". History Background Due to the location of their stronghold the Forresters control the largest ironwood forest in Westeros, which has allowed them to enrich themselves. They are bitter rivals of House Whitehill. At the outset of the War of the Five Kings House Forrester joined their Glover overlords in pledging fealty to Robb Stark as King in the North, a decision which placed them in a tenuous position following Stark's death and the defeat of the Northern rebellion at the Red Wedding http://www.telltalegames.com/blog/discussion/86265 "Iron From Ice" Members *Lord {Gregor Forrester}, the former Lord of Ironrath, and the head of the family. Killed during the Red Wedding by Frey soldiers. **Lady Elissa Forrester, his lady wife. Born into House Branfield, a southern House who fought on the Targaryen side in Robert's Rebellion and were killed or exiled. ***{Rodrik Forrester}, his eldest son and heir. Killed during the Red Wedding. ***Asher Forrester, his second-born son. Currently in exile in Essos. ***Mira Forrester, his eldest daughter. ***Lord {Ethan Forrester}, his third-born son. New head of House Forrester following the Red Wedding. Murdered by Ramsay Snow. ***Talia Forrester, his youngest daughter, twin of Ethan. ***Ryon Forrester, his youngest son, currently a hostage of House Whitehill. Ancestors *Lord Gerhard Forrester "Gerhard the Tall", the founder of the house. *Lord Cedric Forrester, who founded the castle of Ironrath alongside his triplet sons. * Lord Thorren Forrester "Thorren the Bold", Father of Gregor Forrester. Household *Duncan Tuttle, castellan of Ironrath. *Gared Tuttle, squire to Lord Gregor. *Maester Ortengryn, Ironrath's maester. *Royland Degore, Ironrath's master-at-arms. *Norren *Bowen, squire to Norren. *Erik Image gallery House-forrester-shield.jpg|A shield bearing the arms of House Forrester. In the books House Forrester was not purely invented for the 2014 video game, but actually do exist in the A Song of Ice and Fire novels. They were mentioned in passing exactly once in the fifth novel, though in this one instance they are indeed described as a minor House in the Wolfswood who serve as vassals to House Glover of Deepwood Motte: :"...guides Lady Sybell Glover had given them, trackers and hunters sworn to Deepwood with clan names like Forrester and Woods, Branch and Bole." (A Dance With Dragons, Chapter 42) Nothing else about them is revealed, leaving a blank slate to fill in. Their seat, words, and family members are all inventions of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series, though because so little has been said about them in the novels, this means that the video game isn't prominently contradicting any book information. They are called a "clan" in the novel, though this seems to be common for poor smaller Houses northwest of Winterfell. The Northern mountain clans, who live just north of the Wolfswood, are often called "clan" or "House" interchangeably. The clans only control small and poor lands up in the hills, but they are loyal to Winterfell, so the Starks would formally address them as "Houses" out of respect, i.e. the Norreys would be called "House Norrey" as a courtesy. The Forresters in the novels don't seem to be a mountain clan, but maybe "clan" was just being used in this one instance as a broad generalization for "minor vassal House". See also * References Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the North Category:Vassal houses Category:House Forrester